A variety of eye disorders, such as myopia, keratoconus, and hyperopia, involve abnormal shaping of the cornea. Laser-assisted in-situ keratomileusis (LASIK) is one of a number of corrective procedures that reshape the cornea so that light traveling through the cornea is properly focused onto the retina located in the back of the eye. During LASIK surgery, an instrument called a microkeratome is used to cut a thin flap in the cornea. The corneal flap is then peeled back and the underlying corneal tissue is ablated to the desired shape with an excimer laser. After the desired reshaping of the cornea is achieved, the corneal flap is put back in place and the surgery is complete.
In another corrective procedure that reshapes the cornea, thermokeratoplasty provides a noninvasive procedure that applies electrical energy in the microwave or radio frequency (RF) band to the cornea. In particular, the electrical energy raises the corneal temperature until the collagen fibers in the cornea shrink at about 60° C. The onset of shrinkage is rapid, and stresses resulting from this shrinkage reshape the corneal surface. Thus, application of energy according to particular patterns, including, but not limited to, circular or annular patterns, causes aspects of the cornea to flatten and improves vision in the eye.